justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
We R Who We R
"We R Who We R" by Ke$ha is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has blonde pompadour-styled hair, a grey headband, a black and purple patent tank top, dark blue patent leggings with holes and purple patent straps, blue belts, and black high heel boots. At the part where the "DJ turn it up" section starts, her hair turns blue, the headband turns yellow, all the purple patent turns to teal glitter, and the leggings and boots switch colors. It changes back to what it was when the chorus comes back. Background The background is a brick tunnel with moving lights, similar to the video. It changes colors. It's usually blue, purple, and pink with smoke in the exit of the tunnel and the lights are blue and pink. At the chorus the tunnel changes to gold, with fire in the exit of the tunnel, and at some parts a huge amount of female silhouetted people dancing. The lights are green, pink, and yellow. When the outfit changes colors, the tunnel is dark blue, with some lights that wrap around the tunnel, which change from green to blue to red. There's also green line lights at the last half of the dark tunnel part. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly pose with your right hand straight in the air and your left hand at a low angle. Gold Move 2: 'Quickly throw your right hand up. Your right hand should remain straight. We_r_who_we_r_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 We_r_who_we_r_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''We R Who We R is featured in the following Mashup: * Bailando ('''Let's Rock!) Captions We R Who We R appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future Trivia *The style of the choreography resembles the one in the music video for the song. **The background takes inspiration from the music video as well. *The words Sexified, Damn, S**t and Hitting are all censored. However the fied of sexified can still be heard, because Ubisoft wanted to censor just sex and not the whole word. ** S**t ''can vaguely be heard. *At about 2:48 in the gameplay, the coach appears to have armpit hair, but it's only an error. **This also happens in ''Disturbia. *The coach resembles Soozie, one of the enemies from the game'' Streets of Rage. She looks similar also to ''So What and Cheerleaders Boot Camp, except for the different hair colour. * A move from this routine was recycled in Follow Me. * This is the third song by Ke$ha in the series, after TiK ToK and Die Young. It is be followed by C'mon and Timber. ** This is the second Ke$ha song to be a Solo routine, after TiK ToK. * Prior to its release on Just Dance Now, the song had sound effects at the beginning. Gallery werwhowerdlc.jpg|We R Who We R werwhowerbkg.png|Background werwhowerjustdance4.jpg wrwwr.png werwhowerbkg2.png WRWWR2014.png|We R Who We R on Just Dance 2014 WE R NO GUI.png We R Who We R Glitch.jpg|Armpit glitch in We R Who We R 2014-04-22 01.14.25.jpg|The comparison of We R Who We R with Soozie werwhowerdlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover We are who we are.png Tonight we're going hard.png DJ.png We R Who We R Avatar.jpg|Avatar WRWWRinactive.png WRWWRactive.png WRWWRopener.png WRWWRmenu.png we r who we r dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms banner (4).png boxartwrwwr.jpg 365.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Ke$ha - We R Who We R File:Just Dance 4 - We R Who We R - 5* Stars File:We R Who We R - Ke$ha Just Dance 2014 File:Just Dance Now - We R Who We R-3 Category:Songs Category:DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016